


Let Me Buy You a Drink

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Drowley with Crowley as a girl?</p>
<p>Crowley is frustrated at being between meat suits, but when she catches the eye of Dean Winchester, she begins to think it might be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Buy You a Drink

Crowley’s day had been hell. It was just one terrible thing after another, resulting in a far too narrow escape from death. With all that had happened, there was only one place that it could lead to - a bar.

“Don’t tell me a girl as beautiful as you is drinking alone.”

Crowley turned her head to the familiar voice, an amused smile curling up her lips. Dean Winchester flirting with her… apparently this day could improve.

“What if I am?” She challenged. 

“Then I would be obligated to buy you a drink, of course.”

She chuckled. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Definitely. What are you having?”

“Their premium Scotch.” She watched him for his reaction, knowing full well that he couldn’t afford it and curious as to what he would do.

The flirtatiousness in Dean’s eyes all at once changed to embarrassment. “Oh… um…”

The demon smirked. “Or perhaps I should buy you a drink.”

Dean grinned as her words seemed to ease the sudden ache in his wallet. “If you’re offering.”

“Have a seat.” She waved over the bartender. “Two more.”

Dean climbed up onto the stool beside her and a few moments later, the bartender set the drinks down in front of them before wandering off to flirt with the guy at the other end of the bar.

“Thanks,” Dean said as he reached for his drink. 

“You’re welcome, Dean,” she replied deliberately.

Dean froze with his fingers curled around his glass. He slowly turned his head towards Crowley, gazing at her through narrowed eyes. “I never told you my name.”

Crowley smirked. “No, you didn’t.”

Dean swung his legs around, jumping to his feet in order to glare down at Crowley from a slightly more intimidating height. “Who the hell are you?”

Crowley rolled her eyes. “Calm down, squirrel, you’re making a scene.”

Dean blinked twice, slowly, his mouth slightly agape. _“Crowley?”_

“Sit back down, would you?”

Dean hesitated a moment before slowly sinking back into his seat, staring at Crowley in cautious confusion while his cheeks took on a slightly pink tint. “You, um… you’re a chick.”

“Temporarily. There were some complications with my meat suit, but as soon as the spell is removed, I’ll be able to reclaim it.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Well… um… you look good.”

Crowley arched an eyebrow, her amused grin back in place. “I noticed. It’s quite flattering to have you falling all over me.”

Dean’s cheeks had left their shade of pink behind and were now fully red. “I didn’t… I mean, I didn’t know it was you. If I’d known…”

“What?” Crowley leaned in closer, placing her hand on Dean’s thigh as she twisted around to face him. “You wouldn’t have been attracted to me?”

Dean took a deep breath. “No.”

Crowley just smirked as she slid her hand up higher. “Why don’t I believe you?”

She could tell that Dean was attempting to glare at her, but it certainly wasn’t working out too well. And he didn’t even try to push her hand away.

“We could take this elsewhere,” she suggested.

Dean looked as though he was having an internal war with himself. He decided on his usual weapon against himself and grabbed his scotch, downing it before slamming the glass back to the bar. “Fine,” he muttered without looking at her.

Crowley’s smile spread across her face. “One condition, though, darling.” She gave his thigh a light squeeze before pulling away. “Look at me and admit that you have always been attracted to me. You’re just using my new meat suit as an excuse.”

“And what makes you think that’s the truth?”

Crowley chuckled. “Because you’re not as good at hiding it as you think you are.”

He sighed as he turned to look at her. “You might have a point, but that doesn’t mean that this means anything.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said confidently as she got off her stool, reaching for Dean’s hand. He just looked at it for a moment before taking it and allowing her to lead him from the bar.


End file.
